The present invention relates to an exhaust pipe, and particularly to an easily controlled exhaust pipe, wherein the driver may control the variation of exhaust gas without needing to adjust the exhaust pipe for controlling the amount of the exhaust pipe by other tools.
For objects of environmental pollution, noise and exhaust gas from a car is limited with the areas. Moreover, the driving speed and sense of the driver have a great effect to the amount of the exhaust gas. For example, in suburb or when climbing upwards along a mountain path, the larger power is required and thus much gas is exhausted. However, as driving in a city, it is required that the noise and exhaust gas from a car must be reduced for matching the requirement of environmental protection. In general, the amount of exhaust gas can not be controlled as desired. Although in prior art, adjustable exhaust pipe have been developed, it is inconvenient since the user must leave the car to adjust the amount of exhaust gas by other tools.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide an exhaust pipe, the driver may control the variation of exhaust gas without needing to adjust the exhaust pipe for controlling the amount of the exhaust pipe by other tools. As a result, the noise may be reduced easily and the performance of acceleration is enhanced.
To achieve above objects, the present invention provides an exhaust pipe having a manifold; one end of the manifold is connected to a distal end of a connecting tube. Another ends of the manifold are extended with a left branch tube and a right branch tube. The left branch tube is connected to a first muffler tube and the right branch tube is connected to a second muffler tube. The feature is that an interior of a middle section of the manifold has a valve which is controlled by a controller. The valve controls the area of the opening of the left branch tube communicated with the first muffler tube and the area of the opening of the right branch tube communicated with the second muffler tube. The driver may control the variation of exhaust gas without needing to adjust the exhaust pipe. The noise may be reduced easily and the performance of acceleration is enhanced.